Alchemy World Disaster
by England1EdwardElric1Fangirl1
Summary: Edward Elric notices a Strange Girl following him to Central Library. Turns out, Edward was supposed to write a report on the meeting that she is part of. Craziness insues. Parings: Are to be determined at the start of every chapter ( Based on a RP PetraLuna and I are doing. What she wrote is in bold. Go check her out ;D )
1. Coming of Hungary

*_Alchemist World Disaster_*

*Ah... I need to do a report for the Colonel and get something for Al..* Edward thought as he walked towards the Central Library. As he walked inside he got a strange feeling that someone was following him.

"**Um…excuse me? Do you know where the World Meeting is taking place?"**

Edward turned around to see a tall girl with brown hair and green eyes asking him something. "Sorry, I can't be of help. A world meeting? I think you've would have better luck asking a librarian not an alchemist. But, there is a meeting room up ahead. Maybe it might be in there" he said.

"**An alchemist…I've heard of those. There's this one famous one named Edward. Do you know him?''**

"That's me! Edward Elric! I'm famous around these parts. I'm also known as the Fullmetal Alchemist." He said. This strange girl gained his respect.

"**So you're Edward Elric. I never thought that you would be…"**

*Come on…Say small. I dare you to...* He thought. His temper rising second by second.

"**So cute and handsome," she said, smiling at him**

Edward's mouth dropped open as a small blush formed along the blonde's face. "Uh..Thank you. Most people call me small…" he said fiddling with the pocket-watch that hung from his pants

"**I don't think you're small. You just…are going through a phase that every boy goes through. By the time you're 18, you'll be taller than me!"**

"Really?! Nobody has ever said that to me before! But, my mechanic thinks that my automail is stunting my growth." This girl was so nice compared to Winry.

"**And besides, no teen boy went through anything you've done. That's bravery, Edward."**

"You're too nice Miss… I'm sorry… I never caught your name." Edward said.

"**Oh! I forgot my manners, my name is Hun…"**

"_Hungary!"_


	2. The Mustang and Prussian

Alchemy World Disaster Chapter 2 

What I write is in regular and what PetraLuna writes in **bold. ** I hope you like it~

Now time to start! :D

Oops before that! Pruhun is involved here. OwO

"_Hungary!"_

"Whoa!" Edward was pushed to the side by another unknown person. " Hey! Watch where you're going!" He yelled.

"**Hungary! I was looking all over for you. You were almost late to the meeting" a man with silver hair and red eyes said. **

"**Prussia! Just because we started dating doesn't mean you have to get involved with everything I'm in." Hungary said to the nation. **

*Meeting? Oh! The "World" meeting she had to go to. Edward thought. * Didn't Mustang tell me to go and write a summary of a meeting.* He pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and read it. [Summarize what happened in the meeting today at the Central Library, Fullmetal] it read. "Is this meeting happening here? "

**Prussia looked at him, "Yes it is, who are you? A fan of the awesome Prussia? Kesese~"**

**Hungary just looked at him , " I don't think he's a fan. This is Edward Elric."**

"**The Fullmetal Alchemist?"**

"Yup! That's me! Do you know of a person named Roy Mustang? He told me to write about what is happening in the meeting today." Edward said holding out the piece of paper.

"**Oh yes. He said that someone will be at the meeting. I didn't know who it would be.."**

"**Kesesesesese! I can't believe that the Fullmetal Alchemist is a short brat. Wait until Francis, Antonio, and West hear about this. "Prussia said, holding on to his stomach as he laughed away.**

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, YOU NEED A MAGINFYING GLASS TO SEE!" Edward yelled, clapping his hands and hitting them against the ground to squish Prussia.

"**Ack! Hungary….help…me…" Prussia said, his hand flapping against the miniature stone box.**

"**It's your problem. Fix it." She replied.**

"**Gilbird," he said sending a little bird to peck the alchemist.**

Edward again clapped his hands to form a bird cage which the yellow bird flew into. He then handed the change to Hungary.

"**Thank you. When we get home neither of you will be getting the cakes I made." Hungary said ignoring the weeping country and bird. **

"Better." Edward said, slowly calming down.

"Fullmetal!" a voice said from the doorway. Edward turned around to see a tall man with jet black hair and a pretty woman with blond hair that stood next to the man. " I sent you here to write a report not to potentially kill people" the man said.

End of Chapter 2


End file.
